Clover
by EmpressAND
Summary: Realistic, Uncreative, Stubborn, Persistent, Loud. All words that described Clover Kinlaw. So when a woman comes at her with a hand full of glitter and unknown words - good things aren't going to happen. SI/Self-Insert Warning. OC-centric.
1. The Not So Cliché, Clichéd, Beginning

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto, Naruto owns me and I own Clover and other minor OC's. Ya dig?_

**Beta: **_NO ONE... yet._ _I'm still looking._

* * *

Let's face it, you've probably read or heard of many stories that are similar to mine. Young girls getting sucked into their TV's, sucked into a dimensional rift, or even a crack in time. Hell, some girls don't even get a chance to realize what's it happening, just BOOM, passed out and they wake up in god knows where. When this happens, there's a good chance that none of the girls know the reason for their sudden 'drop off', if we can call if that, and are left asking "_Why me?_" We all know the clichés.

Now, my story is _similar_ to these so called 'clichés'. Notice that I used to word similar, which means that they aren't exactly the same. I know _exactly _why I was kicked out of my own reality. It's kind of sad story, well, it's sad to me. It will probably prove to be hilarious to you, dear reader. You see, I'm one of those people who suffers from an extremely horrific disease called _'Foot-in-Mouth Disease'_. You know who people usually have a filter between their brain and their mouths that keeps them from saying anything that they would regret in the near future? Well, unfortunately, I was born without that lovely little filter and that is exactly what got me into my little predicament.

We're going to begin my story with the day that it _all_ happened, the day my life did a hypothetical 180. It was a _beautiful _summer day, complete with all the dark rain clouds and tsunami raining down from the heavens, which was the utter opposite from what I was feeling that day. Let's put this out there first, I was _ecstatic_, absolutely jumping out of my shoes, about the thing that was going to send me straight into my own personal hell. Of course I didn't know this at the time or I would have simply cancelled all of my plans and curled up on the couch in fetal position. If only I knew then what I was unintentionally walking into.

I had already shoved on my bright yellow rain boots and my matching raincoat and was standing at the end of my drive way jumping up and down in a puddle while also twirling my umbrella. Kennedy, my best friend since we were in diapers, was running late picking me up, as usual, but I still couldn't manage to wipe the giant grin off my face while I continued to splash the water around. I splashed for about 10 minutes before I saw her old Honda Civic roll around the corner, sounding like a motorcycle. When she stopped in front of me, I violently yanked the door open and screamed "You're late!" all with the grin still plastered on my face.

Kennedy winced, giving me a small side glare before muttering "You're way too excited for this, I don't understand." as I climbed into the car.

"We've been over this Ken. It's my graduation present. I'm finally letting myself do something that I would never normally do. It's a revolution against the old me, a fresh start! A new beginning!" I gushed, pulling the door closed while making wild hand gestures.

I buckled my seat belt and I felt the car pull forward. "I don't think that's how it works, Clover." She said, giving me a knowing look. "I don't think you'll just be able to throw your personality in the trash and grow a new one."

"And I'm going to prove you wrong! Out with the old, in with the new, I always say." I replied happily surfing the radio stations, trying to find something decent to listen to.

"No you don't. You're too much of a realist control freak." She answered, shooting me a small smile before looking back at the road.

She's right. She's so unbelievably right, it's kind of funny. I'm a realist, an extreme realist. So extreme, in fact, that I find it hard to enjoy any kind of art, television, or story every created or told. I once refused to watch _Finding Nemo_, in the 6th grade simply because fish don't talk and there is no way anything in that movie could ever happen. Needless to say, I was forced to watch the movie and hated every second of it. With that being said, I lack quite a bit of creativity. And the 'control freak' part Ken mentioned, that's also true. Painfully so. I make plans, and they happen. If they don't, I panic. I hate change, and I try to avoid it at all costs. These two things together, make a huge problem. Especially because I'm supposed to be moving far, far away to college in a month and find myself almost in tears at the thought of it. So, my solution is simple.

I have to change.

My plan for this is quite simple and I've been pumping myself up for it for a month and a half, trying to calm my nerves about this upcoming change in personality I'm taking on. So, you ask, what is the first thing I have planned for this change?

I'm going to see a gypsy fortune teller.

The most un-realistic being to exist.

"You're wrong and I will prove it." I repeated, crossing my arms with a smile.

"Stubborn mule," She muttered

"Debby downer!" I shot back, sticking my tongue out.

She laughed, "What are you five?"

"Yes." I replied simply, causing her to let out another short laugh.

And it was at that precise moment that we pulled into the drive way of the building that held my ultimate doom.

The house that was in front of us wasn't anything like I had pictured in my mind. For some reason, I had imagined a run-down estate with dying flowers and ivy running up the side of the house. But, that wasn't what it was like at all. It was blue, a sky blue that did not contrast well with the weather, and looked new and well taken care of. They few potted plants that were outside were green and thriving. As I pranced up the steps – with Kennedy dragging herself behind me – I noticed a sign above the door that read "_Madame Amania's Fortune Telling_". I hummed happily, ignoring the extremely uncreative sign – it was practical and I liked it – and knocked on the door.

The first sign that I should turn and run came within seconds of knocking on the door. It slowly creaked open and with a little hesitation I opened it all the way, finding no one.

"That's… creepy." Ken muttered behind me.

I turned to her, maintaining my smile even though everything in me was screaming to get the hell out of there. It was like the beginning to a crappy horror film. "I'm sure it's fine," I said, stepping into the house.

I took a few small steps before stopping before a huge staircase. The house was beautifully decorated, not something that I would imagine someone who told fortune's for a living could afford. Not putting too much thought into that, I called out "Hello?" and after a few seconds a middle-aged woman made her appearance at the top of the stairs.

Her skin was a dark caramel, contrasting well with the dark magenta robes she was wearing. Her dark brown hair tumbled down her back in waves, stopping just before her lower back. A golden circlet laid atop her head and was matched with many golden bangles and necklaces with different gems incrusted in them. She looked just like your classic psychic/fortune teller, like the ones you see in the movies.

"You must be Clover," She said with a smile, a glint in her eyes that made me think twice about staying – but I pushed it back.

I only nodded, choosing not to say anything in fear that I would convince myself to leave if I did. There was something off here, I could feel it. But, I pushed the feeling down, determined to change, and kept the unnecessarily huge smile on my face.

"Come," She said beckoning me with her index finger before disappearing down the same hallway that she came from.

"Ooookayy…" I drawled out before looking back and Kennedy, who was looking very uneasy, "You coming?" I asked, gaining her attention.

"No, I think I'm going to go wait in the car." She said, backing up a bit, "See you in a few," She said quickly before disappearing out the front door.

I cursed, I had really been hoping she wouldn't make me face this creepy woman on my own. I contemplated leaving, listening for a second to the feeling in my stomach, before shaking it off. My determination was too much for intuition at that moment.

I took and deep breathe and climbed up the stairs, feeling the dread grow with each step. I turned down the hallway to find it completely dark except for the light escaping for one doorway. Shivers traveled up my spine, but I ventured down the hallway anyway, being the persistent person I am. I stopped at the doorway, bracing myself against the door frame as I looked inside. The room was a completely different place compared to the front of the house. It was classic – down to the very last bead and candle- of a fortune tellers shop.

The woman he situated herself on one side of a round table, her back to me, but I could still see the glass ball sitting in front of her on the table. I felt my eyebrows slowly rise as I took in the room - it was just too much. But, alas, my legs moved and I found myself in a chair on the other side of the table in no time.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, I was stock still, not moving a muscle. She was staring right into me, I was unnerved. I could almost feel her invading my feeling, looking through my memories, burrowing into the very depths of my soul. I was _very _uncomfortable.

I was just a few seconds from getting up and making a run for it when she spoken, just as she had when she beckoned me, strong and so sure of herself. "Your life will be full of twists and turns and you will make a change for the better in the near future." She said before giving me a nod and standing from her seat. She turned and made her way to the door.

I sat there, in actual shock, before I realized she was leaving and that was the end. "Wait, what?" I blurted out loudly, my eyes squinting as my eyebrows knitted together in confused. "That's it? That's all you're gonna say?" I said, my lack of filter making my words bold.

She stopped, turning to me with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"This? THIS is what I paid for? Are you kidding me?" I asked, standing up, "That was the vaguest sentence I have ever heard in my life." I moved around the table, crossing my arms. "Is there anything else you can do? Like, I don't know – read my palm or something? There's got to be more."

She turned fully to me, "I think you misunderstand the art of fortune telling," She said, giving me a hard stare.

"Art?" I was completely baffled that she called this fake fortune telling _art_, not that I entirely knew what art was. But, I knew it wasn't this. No way was this half-wit fortune I received considered _art_. "This is not art, this is a rip-off." I stated firmly.

The look that she gave me sent shivers down my spine and made my stomach erupt in a sick feeling. I knew, I knew I should back down and apologize, but I was way too persistent and stubborn for that. I wasn't backing down, my mind was made up. There was no way this was art, and I was going to argue with her about it.

Holding the bone chilling glare she was giving me, I watched as she slowly walked over to a jar that was sitting on self in the corner. I watched with curiosity as she reached in the jar and scooped up a powdery substance. She then turned slowly, making her way towards me with the white powdery substance clutched tightly in her hand.

I back away softly, eyeing the powder, noticing that it shined in the dim light of the room. "Is that glitter?" I asked, just as my back hit the edge of the table. I squeaked, pushing my body as close to the table as possible as she got closer and closer. It wasn't until her body was practically touching my own when she stopped, staring me right in the eyes.

"Have you ever heard of personal space?" I blurted, instantly regretting it when he gazed got even harder – something I didn't think was possible.

"You shall learn to respect it," she spoke proudly, keeping her body straight before throwing the power in my face while chanting some gibberish.

I immediately jerked back, scooting the table with me, spluttering and trying – and failing- to get the substance off my body. "DID YOU JUST THROW GLITTER IN MY FACE?!" I screeched, completely dismissing the fact that she was chanting something that sounded dangerously like the black magic in films. "YOU ARE INSANE, LADY!" I finally was able to open my eyes, finding her standing with her eyes closed and hands together like a prayer.

My eyes widened, "What the hell?" This was all too much. "What are you doing?! Stop talking like that, it's disturbing!" I yelled again. She did not respond.

"Whatever, I'm out of here you lunatic," I said, throwing my arms in the air.

I was about to take my first step to the door when I realized that the room had suddenly become very quiet. Her chanting had stopped. I looked at her and it was like she was staring right through me with her dark, almost black eyes.

"Everything has been put into place, I have taken everything." She said softly.

"What?" I immediately shot back, "What are you even talking about?" I could feel a panic attack coming. This was just TOO much.

Upon hearing my words, her head snapped up and her pupil-less eyes meet my caramel ones. "You will learn to respect it." She said darkly.

More chills down my spine. "What are you talking about?!" I repeated, "What is _'it'_"?

Slowly, a smile that could rival that of the _Joker's _crept onto her slightly wrinkled face. It was like was playing the world's best prank, like she knew something I did not. It did _not _like it. "You shall see," were her only words.

I opened my mouth to argue with her some more, what in the hell was it? And then I felt it. A tingling feeling making its way up my spine. My words were caught in my throat and I found myself unable to speak. The tingling reached my head and my limbs felt heavy, like lead. My vision started to blur and I struggled to focus on her face. I could make out a smirk make its way to her face and that's when I knew that I should have left. I should have gone long ago. My heart rate increased as I felt my legs give out and I was forced into a kneeling position. I only barley caught myself from falling face first on the floor. My head was spinning, I couldn't make out the pattern of the carpet on the floor. Was there even a pattern?

"Wh-what did you do to m-me?" My strangled words sounded like barely a whisper.

She didn't reply and soon my arms gave out and my whole body slumped to the floor.

And then black.

* * *

_Annnddddddd that's the beginning!~ :D Hope it didn't suck because I actually tried and that would suck if it sucked. Anyways, this is my first 'honest-to-god-i'm-going-to-actually-try-this-time' fan fiction. I full intend on finishing it and I even have it planned! Go me! I'm hoping to update sometime next week. I usually write when my SO is at work so I don't have him looking over my shoulder the whole time, so I'm going to try. Haha ^^;_

_Anyways, tell me what you thought!~ Reviews are **loved**. I **cherish** every single one._


	2. Torches and The Man-Child

You guys literally have no idea how long it took me to write this. I have literally been writing and re-writing it for so long and I am so happy to finally get this out there. And I'm sorry it's kind of short. I'm sure you guys have waited long enough and I wanted to get it out.

Now I have a few things I would like to say:

First and Foremost, thank you to _everyone_ who reviewed, favorited, and followed. You all mean so much to me and your support it awesome. I don't think I would have been able to struggle through writing this chapter without you guys. Thanks so much!

Second, I have a few reviews I would like to reply to!

**princessbinas**: Keeping characters in character is something that I actually struggle with a bit. I tend to over think it a lot. Ha. But, by no means is Deidara going to give up his art or stop hating Itachi because both of those things would _never_ happen. It's funny to think that you might have seen something like that happen in another fic because I can't even think about writing it without cringing. And thanks for the compliment on Clover. I'm trying to really hard to keep her from straying into a Mary-Sue because god knows no one likes those. Glad to know I've succeeded so far, even if it was only one chapter. :P Thanks so much for your review! I really enjoyed it.

**Shekame**: Your review made me smile. Thanks so much for it! I've always wanted to write a story like this, but I wanted to give it my own little twist. I'm happy that you enjoyed it! It actually took me a long time to figure out what was going to happen to Clover when she woke up, but I finally did settle for something. I hope it doesn't disappoint. As for the OCC-ness of characters, I'm planning on trying my hardest to keep them as they should be. But, if you spot something that doesn't seem in character, please don't hesitate to let me know. I like to know those things. Haha. Overall, thanks for your review! :)

**sonyat**: THANK YOU SO MUCH. I always worry if my writing style is too vague or maybe too jumpy or really too or not enough anything. (Hope that wasn't confusing. HA.) Again, thanks so much for your review. :)

Also, a special thanks to **Silimaira **and **Update Zombie **for reviewing!

Thirdly,

I would like to make it known to everyone that I am STILL (yes I know it's been so long) looking for a Beta. If anyone is interested, please don't hesitate to PM me. I love Beta's. Beta's are great, Beta's are good.

Alright! Now that I have gotten all of that out of the way, on to chapter two!~

**Disclaimer**: _Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto and never will. I only own Clover and other minor OC's. How unfortunate._

**Beta**: _No one, because I'm still looking. ;D_

* * *

My head was pounding against my temple. I groaned quietly and gently rubbed my forehead, silently willing the awful pain to just disappear. I hesitantly opened my eyes, prepared for any kind of light that would assault my eyes and undoubtedly cause my headache to worsen, and was met with darkness. Complete and utter darkness. I literally saw nothing. For a moment, I feared that I had gone blind and panicked. My hand quickly shot up to the front of my face and my racing heart slowed when I made out the pale outline of my hand.

Okay. So. It was just really, really dark in here. Wherever here was. Great.

I sat in the darkness, waiting for my eyes to adjust and for my headache to subside so I could figure out just what was going on. The last thing I remembered was that crazy lunatic of a woman throwing glitter in my face and then I wake up in the dark. This was either a really bad joke or I had been kidnapped by a crazy woman who throws glitter at people. I wasn't sure which was worse, being the butt end of a horrible joke or impending doom.

When my vision cleared and my headache was bearable, I shakily stood to my feet and immediately feel against the wall that I didn't even know was behind me. "Ugh," I groaned as a wave of dizziness washed over me. It subsided quickly and I finally got a look around the place I had the misfortune of waking up.

It was still incredibly dark, but I was able to make out the shape of a single bed on the far side of the room, neatly made. It looked almost brand new, like no one had even tried to sleep in in. Ever. Actually, the entire room looked that way. Everything was incredibly neat. The small rug that I noticed on the ground was without wrinkles and the plain nightstand and dresser in the room looked untouched. It was like I had stepped into a Better Homes and Gardens magazine that was advertising plainness.

It didn't take me long to spot the two doors in the room. One on the wall across from me and one on the wall on my left. One of them was bound to lead out of this creepy ass room. While debating which door to try, I noticed a flicker of light under the door to my left and smiled. That was my way out. My sweet, sweet escape. I carefully made my way to the door on wobbly legs and jerked it open to find a hallway. I stepped out into it. It was a long stone hallway. With torches. Torches. Like medieval torches. This had to be the most elaborate joke in the entire universe. There was no way this was an actually kidnapping. Ken must be trying to get back at me for embarrassing her in the mall last month. She was known for her pranks and she had managed to pull of some pretty brilliant ones, but this was just too much.

"Oh, ha ha" I yelled dryly as I started walking down the dimly lit hallways, "Very funny Kennedy. I promise I will never push that idiot you call a boyfriend into the fountain ever again, just get me out of this creepy murder hallway."

My voice echoed and I was met with silence.

There was no way someone didn't hear me. I was loud.

And then a thought occurred. Why did she knock me out? And how? I'd never heard of a type of glitter that could knock someone unconscious. And even if there was, she wouldn't have left me alone. Nope. No way. She must be really far away. I decided to try again.

"I lied. This isn't funny." I yelled as I continued my trek down the hallway. "Please get me out of here. I'll bake you some confetti cupcakes when we get home. I know you love those."

Nothing but silence.

At this point, I probably should have realized that something wasn't right and that I was more than likely alone. That's what any normal human being would have concluded. Actually, any normal human probably wouldn't have started running around and yelling after being awoken from unconsciousness. But, let's be fair, I wasn't particularly normal at this point in my life and probably had a few important screws loose when it came to common sense and self-preservation. So, instead of taking the silence as a clue that no one was there and I probably shouldn't have been doing what I was doing, I continued to yell and scream at nothingness. That is, until I was pushed. Yes. _Pushed_.

I went down with a loud grunt, bracing myself with my hands, though my knees did take a hard fall on the stone floor. The stinging in my hands and knees, however, did not mask the horrifying sound of childish giggles behind me. Let's be honest, if you were in a dark stone hallway with only torches for light, the last thing you want to hear is giggling coming from behind you. I felt my heart start to pick up pace again and my body gave an involuntary shudder and the giggling continued. It didn't really help that I didn't even hear whoever, or _what_ever, it was even approach. It was like it materialized out of nowhere.

I didn't even realize that I had yet to move until I heard a childish voice say, "Heeeeeeeeeeeey, why aren't you moving?"

I almost choked on my own spit and my body kick started. I stood up in what I thought was record timing and turned to face probably the most unexpected sight. The person – man? - that was standing before me was an odd sight. From the black spikey hair that was sticking up in every direction, to the orange swirled mask that was covering his face expect for one single eye hole, and finally the creepy black cloak that was covered in a red cloud like pattern. He was an odd and unwelcoming sight. Either I was not kidnapped as a joke my Kennedy or she has acquired some very questionable friends that I have yet to meet. I had a feeling that it was not the latter of the two.

"Who are you?" I blurted, words like vomit, coming out whether I want them to or not.

"I'm Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" His slightly high-pitched voice was not muffled at all despite the mask covering his face.

It was instantly clear to me that I was dealing with an insane person. If it was even possible at that point, my heart increased its pace and I felt nauseous. My palms were starting to sweat. He seemed harmless now, based on his relaxed disposition and his happy voice, but neither of those things calmed me. If there was anything that I learned from my father, who worked in mental health hospital, is was that the mentally ill are unpredictable. I put my guard up, not that I could do much more than run, but I was determined to put up a fight if he tried anything. But, until that happened, I decided to keep the conversation and hopefully find out where the hell I was and where the exit was.

I started with a shaky smile that I tried to make seem genuine, "Hello Tobi, I'm Clover" I paused, before continuing, "Can you tell me where I am?"

"You don't know?" He asked, cocking his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"No, unfortunately I do not. Can you help me?" I asked, copying his action and tilting my head slightly.

If I could see his face, I'm sure I would have seen a grin. "Of course! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi will help!" he said, throwing his hands in the air and jumping slightly.

I smiled again, "Great!" I waited for him to answer my previous question and when he didn't I decided that it was probably a good idea to repeat it. "So, can you tell me where I am?"

"In the Land of Fire!"

The _what_? This man was a nutter. Completely mad. Either I had never of this 'Land of Fire' or it only existed in his crazy, cuckoo brain. It was definitely the latter. And that's when it occurred to me that I was going to be forever stuck in this stone maze with no help of finding a way out. I was never going to get out of here. I was going to be stuck here forever with a crazy man who has seemed to have lost his way to the looney bin for company.

It wasn't until his mask was touching my nose that I realized that he had gotten dangerously close to me. My eyes focused and I took a generous step back. He was bent over considerably, seeing as I only stood at 5"1' and he was easily 6 or 7 inches taller than me. "Do not ever do that again." I said.

His reaction was almost instant.

"Tobi is sorry Clover-chan! He did not mean to! Tobi is a good boy!" He wailed flapping his arms around wildly.

_Oh god. _I was so shocked that I chose not to even question the odd word use at the end of my name. I had decided that it was just part of his unfortunate mental illness. I panicked and did the first thing my frantic brain could think of. "Yes, yes! Tobi is a good boy! You didn't do anything wrong, I just like my space! Everything is okay. Please calm down." I was basically pleading by the end of my small 'speech' and throwing my arms around much like he was doing.

It was like I had flipped a switch. The once flailing and wailing man-child, as I had decided to dub him, turned back into his happy, cheerful self. At least that was my assumption, I could never really tell with that mask blocking all of his facial expressions.

"Of course Clover-chan! Tobi will keep his distance from now on!" He said cheerfully and pulling me into a tight hug that I was sure would break my ribs if he put any more pressure on them. He obviously had no idea what distance meant.

"That's great, Tobi." I managed to wheeze out. He let go of my not long after and I took a few deep breaths in attempt to sate my aching lungs. "Now that that is over," I muttered huffing a bit. "What is this place?" I asked, gesturing to the stone walls that surrounded us. The 'Land of Fire' information wasn't going to help me out at all. So, I decided to make the question a bit more specific.

"Oh, that's easy. We're in one of the Akatsuki's bases. But, shhhhh," He leaned in towards my face with his pointer finger held to his mask where his mouth should be, "it's a secret."

I was now feeling oddly calm around the man-child, possibly because I now knew how to calm him and sub-consciously decided that he was harmless. And because of this I felt the urge to bang my head into one of the stone walls until I was unconscious. He was utterly _useless_. He obviously had no idea what he was talking about. I contemplated just walking away and leaving him there in hopes that he wasn't the only person in this creepy stone hallway. It only took me a few minutes to decided that I would ask him one more question before turning and walking away to find someone a little more sane or maybe even stumble upon the exit.

"Tobi," I called to the man that was currently talking away about something that I wasn't even close to paying attention to.

"Yeeeeees, Clover-chan?" He inquired childishly.

"Can you show me the way out?" I asked, giving him the best smile I could possibly manage in a situation like this.

He didn't speak for a moment. "T-tobi doesn't know if he's allowed to do that Clover-chan." He was hesitant.

Not allowed to? I was definitely confused at this point, but I pushed it aside in favor of obtaining what I asked for. "Oh. That's too bad," I said solemnly as I clasped my hands together behind my back. "I thought that, you know, since you're a good boy that you would be able to help me." I sighed, "But, I guess I was wrong." I shrugged and lowered my head. "Thanks anyways, Tobi. It was nice to meet you." I turned and continue my trek down the hallway.

I hadn't even taken two steps before I heard him walking after me. "Waaaaaaait, Clover-chan! Tobi will help, Tobi _is_ a good boy!"

And that's when I decided to let the acting lessons that I was forced into by my stereotypical stage-mother kick in. I wasn't very good, but I was decent. So, when I felt a smirk tug at my lips I quickly replaced it with what I thought would be considered a thankful smile. I spun on my heel and came face-to-mask with the strange man-child yet again. I forced myself to maintain my outer disposition event though on the inside I was screaming very, very loudly. "Really? Thanks so much Tobi!" I cheered. "Lead the way!"

And he did while talking quickly and adamantly about something I wasn't even paying attention to, yet again. I found that I was actually walking in the complete opposite direction to this potential exit. We took a few turns here and there, but overall we continued walking straight ahead and I started to wonder if I would have ever found the exit on my own.

We had been walking for nearly twenty minutes when I started to question our destination. I opened my mouth to ask my chatter box of a companion exactly how much farther away the exit was when I saw it. The light. I hadn't even noticed that the doors that lined the walls had ceased and the torched were becoming fewer and far between. I felt my heard clench and I wanted nothing more than to run as fast as my feet could carry me. I managed to suppress the urge, I didn't want to come off as _too _eager in fear that I would set the man-child off and cause him to go into another fit. It only took a few more minutes for us to reach the light. The exit turned out to be much like the exit to a cave.

"Here it is Clover-chan!~" Tobi sang, throwing out his arms. I was starting to notice that he did that a lot.

The excitement that I felt in my chest just minutes prior quickly disappeared as soon as I took in what laid before the exit. It was nothing but forest. Miles and miles of forest. It looked nothing like Upper Manhattan or NYC at all. I felt a lump in my throat and hearing Tobi start another tangent about something that I wasn't paying attention to.

I vaguely remember wondering what the hell I was going to do and wishing that Tobi would just shut the hell up when I heard it.

"Tobi, what the hell are you doing?" The voice was deeper than Tobi's and it knocked me right out of my inner thoughts.

And that's when I bolted.

* * *

Annnnnnnndddd there it is! I hope you liked it! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out sooner and it will be longer. Thanks so much for reading!

**Next time: Clover meets some more members from the Akatsuki and learns a bit more about her situation! **


End file.
